SciFiVerse- The Terran Civilizations
Humanity The average human male stands at 6'1 feet tall at 213 lbs, while the average human female stands at 5'9 feet tall at 191 lbs. Their average lifespan is approximately 80 years. In an out-of-character sense, Humanity stands as the most important foundation for any universe- it allows for a familiar perspective and face to exist for all the players. All other races are based off of a fragment of humanity in some way, shape, or form- for all that exists in this universe comes from the mind of a few witty, very bored humans. The average terran is known for having either black, brown, blonde, or red hair. The average terran is known for having either brown, green, blue, or hazel eyes. The average terran is known for having tan, brown, black, or mixes of each of these in skin color; though genetic drift, genemodding, or cybernetic modifications could allow a difference in all of these. Humanity is an Apex Predator, and specializes in their superb endurance- capable of moving on when most others would need to stop and rest- or die while running away for too long. Though their true ability is their adaptability- no environment has proven to keep them away for too long; a select few have even adapted to living in the absolute of space- with suits, of course- floating from station to station to do what they need. Our History From as far back as 3000 BC, Humanity has collected into pockets of civilization, and from that era onward, there has surely been many ups and downs in our development as a species- and yet, we survived, lived, and thrived. Countless nigh-extinctions nearly drove us to collapse, and yet we clung to life stubbornly. Much of life on Earth- a good 99%+ of it, could not say the same. Starting in 1942 AD, the first space-capable rocketry was developed in Germany, and from this technology and the rivalry formed by two competing super-states upon Planet Earth, Humanity would jumpstart its leap into space- and within two decade, they would be on the moon. It would be long before Humanity took to the stars again seriously, after several Earth-bound issues kept us distracted and weary. Self-destruction reared its ugly face, and yet we persevered, as we do. At the start of the 22nd century, Humanity had finally begun to colonize other worlds more seriously, and within the 26th century, Humanity finally sent out interstellar-bound colony pods. A thousand years later, and here we are, now, split apart, yet still bound by a united bond of blood and the unified sense of wanting to survive. Our Division For as long as Humanity has bound together, it has also stood at odds amongst each other; this is a truth that all have learned to accept. It has lent towards our destruction- and yet, it has also lent towards our progress. While now, we are split across many hundreds upon hundreds of systems, with dozens upon dozens of city-states and factions battling it out economically and politically for every edge one can get, it is not to be forgotten where we all come from, and to never forget that our homeworld is the same. Known terran factions are the United Terran Alliance, Galactic Authority Conglomerate, Communist Directorate of Humanity, Heledon Alliance, and the Colonial Defensive Union; though there are bound to be more.